A Window To The Past
by o0NarnianLullaby0o
Summary: Lily is slowly falling for Potter, Lane is realising what her boyfriend is, Marlene is dealing with her endless number of boyfriends, and Emmeline and Alice are dealing with wanting what they can't have. Looks like this year's the year of love...


**I'm going to be writing a fanfic, re-writing 'The Full Moon' which I wrote, which is also a really embarrassing story and a complete fail. I hope this one does it justice.**

The cool rays of Summer sun rose over the dark, tall trees of the Dark Forestand spilled through the windows in the sixth year dorm of the Gryffindor tower. The girls' dorm room was tidy in some parts, but a complete mess in the other. Of course, the tidy part consisted of Lily Evans and Alice Lewis' beds, and the messy part of the room being Delaney Mannery and Marlene McKinnons' beds. There were pictures all around the room, - stuck to the wall; on bedside tables; in picture frames - many consisting of the girls in the room, and a few other people from other years and houses. These pictures ranged from a quick picture that one of their friends had snapped while their Professor was distracted by a melting a cauldron in Potions (that one was of course of Lane) to simply Alice Lewis and Lily Evans reading together in the woods. Some pictures moved, and some didn't. The pureblood girls in the room were quite fascinated by the ones that didn't move.

Against the walls were four-poster beds, and a few scarlet curtains were tied back around the mahogany posts. The sheets were red with white pillows, and the pillows had small Gryffindor crests at the edges. There was a large and round Gryffindor rug in the middle of the room, bearing the red and gold house colours. There were large windows all around the room where the girls usually sat around and watched the full moon or the stars while doing homework, or just chatted about things in general.

Delaney Mannery turned her head, sleep still in her eyes as she looked at the picture on her bedside table. Lily and Alice were probably already at Breakfast, leaving it to be Lane's job to wake Marlene up. Merlin knew the girl could sleep through all their classes if one of them didn't get her up and make sure she didn't go back to bed in the morning. The picture was of her brother, Damon, her sister, Daisee, and Delaney herself. A small, sad smile crept up on Lane's lips as she kept her eyes on her brother's face, before she slowly extended her arm to run her finger down the glass where her brother's face was.

Lane sighed, not wanting to get out of the warmness that she liked to refer to as Heaven in the Morning. She knew she had to get up for class, though, and especially wake Marlene up, or the both of them would be in trouble. Merlin knew Marlene didn't need any more detentions, and even though Lane hadn't gotten one since fourth year, she didn't want to get one for absence from class without a permission slip. Finally, Lane yawned and sat up, directly facing Lily and Alice's two beds. _Just as she had thought_. Lily and Alice had already gotten up, and were probably at Breakfast. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, shivering when her bare feet touched the cod, stone floor of the Sixth year Gryffindors' dorm room.

Lane was just about to grab her dressing gown before she spotted a glimpse of herself in the mirror. A frown spread across her forehead. Normally she slept with her hair in a bun, but she had foolishly forgotten what her hair was naturally like and slept with it down. Now, she stared at the mess of dark blonde hair and sighed. She could get to that later. She glanced across at the bed to her left, occupied by a sleeping brunette and walked over. She shook her friend lightly, calling her name softly and quietly. "Mar-" Lane began, but her voice crackled and she cleared her throat. "Marlene," she began again, but got no response from the sleeping girl. She rolled her eyes, a slight grin spreading across her face. "Marlene, come on. We need to get to Breakfast before nine or the Great Hall will be shut." She said, her voice louder than before. She shook the girl once more, but only to be greeted with a whine and Marlene turned over on her other side. _For God's sake, Lane_, Marlene thought. _Why can't you let me sleep in a bit more?_

But Lane could not read thoughts and she sighed, frustrated. In Marlene's eyes, it had been the worst thing on _Earth _when Professor Flitwick taught the year this charm. Her face had dropped when she saw Alice, Lane and Lily exchange glances, and that mischievous look on Lane's face that she wore when she had an evil plan. In Lane's mind, it had honestly been the best when Professor Flitwick had taught the fifth years this spell, because the first thing that had come into her mind had been that she could use it to wake Marlene up... and to have water fights. That was a less mature option. Lily and Alice had shared the same ideas.

Soon, Lane stood at the foot of Marlene's bed and she was pointing her wand at Marlene. Marlene was tucked sound in bed, quite happily comfy, but trying to get back to sleep from Lane waking her up. Lane had picked up her wand from her bedside table, trying not to make any noise as she did so so she could have the enjoyment of seeing Marlene shriek.

"_Aguamenti_," Lane whispered. She watched as a jet of water came from her wand and instantly soaked Marlene. Lane didn't laugh, but Marlene saw that there was a large grin on her face when she saw Marlene shriek and sit up from her bed, her chest heaving.

"Lane!" Marlene yelled, her cheeks going red, and Lane's green-blue eyes met Marlene's own brown, almost black ones. It wasn't clear whether her cheeks were going red from embarrassment or anger, but it would be a funny sight to see. Lane stared at her brunette friend with an innocent look on her face, and Marlene stared right back at her with her chest still heaving and damp hair. Sometimes Marlene wondered what harm it would do to just be able to sleep in for a day instead of getting up so early. Lily would always remind the brunette that they get to sleep in quite late compared to the other two, but Marlene would never have any of it and insist that teenage girls needed their sleep - beauty sleep, to be exact.

"Yes, Marlene?" The blonde replied, walking to the foot of her bed to grab her school clothes and underwear she had laid out last night. Lane yawned again, rubbing her eyes before walking to the small washroom they had joined onto their dorm room. She heard Marlene mutter to herself grumpily as she got out of bed and Lane disappeared into the bathroom, to the right of Marlene's bed. There was no reply from her, so she assumed it was safe to close the door. Whilst Lane was in the bathroom, Marlene grabbed her clothes grumpily from her trunk – she hadn't laid them out last night, being the unorganized person she was – and began to sort out her hair that Lane had kindly soaked.

Once the blonde had changed underwear and freshened up, there was a knock at the door.

"Lane?" Marlene called.

"Yeah?" Lane answered.

"Are you done yet? I need to get dressed."

"Be out in a sec."

The blonde opened the door – still in her underwear, as Marlene and Lane tended to walk around in their underwear in their dorm a lot – and left the bathroom, taking her things with her. Marlene slipped past her as gracefully as you could when you'd just been woken up by having water splashed in your face. Lane placed her dirty things in the wash basket as she left, and changed into her white shirt and did up her tie. She pulled her grey pinafore dress with the Gryffindor crest over her head, pulled on her grey socks and shoes and then finally pulled her robes on. Whilst checking that she had everything in her bag, she called for Marlene to see if she was ready.

"Yeah, be out in a minute!" The girl called, just pulling on her socks as she did so. Lane let out a deep breath and let herself fall down on her bed. She stared at herself in the mirror before remembering what a mess her hair was, and instantly Lane grabbed her hairbrush from her bedside table and grabbed a bit of her blonde mane, beginning to brush the part she had in her hand. She winced at how knotty it was, and didn't even know how much time had passed before Marlene came out, make up on her face and her hair visibly dry, unlike before. Marlene rolled her eyes at her friend before pulling her robes on, grabbing her schoolbag and shoving her wand in the pocket of her skirt.

They then left for the Great Hall.

When they reached the hall, both girls looked around for that familiar, flame red, breast length hair and the now blonde short shoulder length one. The Great Hall was crowded with hungry teenagers wanting their breakfast, and as Marlene looked up at the enchanted ceiling Lane's gaze followed. As she looked, she could hear the chatter of the students around the hall. She slipped in and out of different people's conversations. It was a fairly nice day, but it didn't look as warm as it would be in Summer. When Lane looked down, she saw that a few Professors were eating at the staff table at the front of the room, but Marlene was looking somewhere else. McGonagall and Dumbledore having a conversation, and Flitwick and Hagrid were also. It made her grin because of their height difference, but she was distracted when her friend nudged her in the side. "Ouch, Marlene!" she whispered. As she looked at her friend, she could see a grin on the brunette's face and her brown eyes glued ahead of her. It was a while before Lane finally spotted the two girls.

_Then_ she spotted the Marauders, and she understood why her friend was grinning so much.

James Potter was leaning over to Lily, a grin on his face as he spoke. Sirius Black was shaking his head and laughing, and Marlene and Lane both shared a glance as if knowing what was going on. Peter Pettigrew was grinning and standing next to the two boys while eating some French Bread... and Remus Lupin was sitting quietly opposite Alice, minding his own business and keeping his head down as he kept his eyes on the pages of his book.

Even though Lane had been in a relationship with the skinny Marauder boy since the beginning of sixth year, she still got butterflies every time he touched even her waist, or sometimes every time she saw him. She had fancied him since fourth year, but she had fancied three boys in school... and she had expected this one to go away like they normally did after a while... but she had felt the same way since.

Marlene went to sit next to Alice, and Lane went to the other side of the table to sit next to Remus. When there, he hadn't noticed her presence. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as a greeting, but felt Marlene's eyes on her. She glanced back at her friend, who was smirking at her, but Lily and Alice seemed to be minding their business. Lane's cheeks flushed red as she went to pick up a piece of toast and begin buttering it. Remus muttered a "Hi" to her and took her hand, squeezing it lightly, before turning a page of his book.

"And that is why I did not _actually _get a detention for blowing up the trophy room, because really... the whole reason the Slytherin trophies disappeared was Peeves' fault. Honestly, we only meant to..." James frowned, looking at his dark haired Marauder, "clean the trophy room and give Filch a break." James Potter smirked, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. A hand reached up to his black hair and messed his already messy hair up. "Impressed, Evans?"

"No." Lily Evans replied, folding her arms on the wooden table. She really _didn't _look impressed.

From behind his book, Remus Lupin rolled his eyes.

"And no, Potter. The reason you didn't get a detention was because Remus got you out of it." Alice Lewis interrupted, glancing up at the black haired boy from her book. James' eyes quickly snapped to her and his smirk slowly faded. "As always." Alice muttered, lowering her head back to her book.

Sirius Black seemed to just have realised that Marlene was present and the smirk that James had wore seemed to have passed itself onto him. Marlene noticed that his grey eyes had moved to her – she'd already been watching him – and her lips parted a bit, but she looked sideways down the table, catching Tiberius McLaggen's eye. He smirked at her and ran his tongue along his bottom lip before looking back to his friends he was sitting with.

"I'll be back in a second." Marlene said, before quickly moving seats to sit next to Tiberius.

"Yeah, safe sex," Mary MacDonald muttered.

No one had even noticed her approaching, but she had taken Marlene's seat. She was a fifth year Gryffindor, with olive skin and dark brown eyes that matched her hair colour. Her hair stopped just a while after her shoulders, and she was wearing her typical Gryffindor uniform. Alice lowered her head a bit more.

James Potter glared at the girl. Peter didn't seem to realise Mary was there yet. Sirius Black was staring after Marlene McKinnon, the smirk now wiped from his face.

"What'd I do?" He muttered, rubbing his neck. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a piece of French Bread.

"Padfoot, I think you should answer that question yourself." James replied, but he was still looking at Mary with distaste as he spoke. "C'mon, Wormtail. Good day, Lily. Alice. Lane." he muttered, before placing a hand on the smallest Marauder's back and guiding him away. Sirius Black quickly followed, but Remus didn't seem to realise until they were at the end of the table.

"I'd better go with them," Remus said calmly. He avoided Mary's eyes. "I'll see you later, girls." He murmured. He got a murmur of Goodbyes in reply, and with a last squeeze of Lane's hand, he placed his bookmark in his book and started off in a jog to catch up with them.

When they were out of sight, all four girls let out a sigh of relief. Lane moved up a seat to face Lily, and Marlene quickly joined them again, this time sitting next to Lane.

"Well, at least Remus had the decency to be mature about it." Mary sighed.

"You did kiss Amycus Carrow - one of James' sworn enemies, to be precise - while you were going out with Peter." Lily pointed out. "His best_ mate_."

"Yeah, and Remus thought Lane was cheating on him with Frank. So? Amycus was my ex. I shouldn't have gotten with Peter if I didn't know what I felt about him, I know. But James thought Lane was cheating too, and I don't see him angry with her." Mary replied, glancing at Lane. Alice glanced up at Mary quickly and then at Lane, who glanced back at Alice. Alice quickly looked back at her book.

"That's completely different!" Marlene interrupted.

"But more recent!" Mary replied, leaning towards Marlene a bit more.

"Besides, you're now going _out _with Frank, who James is _still _pissed off with... now for two reasons."

"Can we please all remind ourselves that I was not in fact cheating on Remus with Frank before I turn out to be the bad person here?" Lane interrupted.

"Yeah, I bet it's Caradoc now." Mary snickered, and Lane turned bright red. "I bet you lost James' glasses on purpose just to see Caradoc aga-"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," Scarlett McKinnon spoke, staring down at the girls at the table. "I'm sure your conversation is of great importance, but I need to speak to my sister about something important. Shouldn't you be getting off to class soon?"

Alice glanced at her watch and gasped. "Thank you, Scarlett. I didn't even realise the time. It's almost nine. Right, we have five minutes left to get to class and we are _not _going to be late this time."

Soon, the girls had their things packed up and in their bags, Marlene was left to talk to her sister - which looked like quite a serious discussion - and Mary went over to her best friend – Mafalda Hopkirk. Alice, Marlene and Lane had agreed that they would meet Marlene in their lesson and began to walk.

**Please read and review!**

**I'd really like your feedback on everything :)**

**~ Tia**


End file.
